<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obedience Discovery by Jotahosuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570103">Obedience Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotahosuke/pseuds/Jotahosuke'>Jotahosuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotahosuke/pseuds/Jotahosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama follows Oikawa to ask for more advice. Oikawa tries to chase him off with an outrageous request. </p><p>Short and sweet, open-ended mostly smut story.<br/>May or may not continue in future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obedience Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oikawa san!”</p><p><br/>
Oikawa heard a call as he neared the alley on the far side of the park. Easily recognising that voice, he paused, setting his face to a smirk before turning back.</p><p><br/>
“Tobio Chan, you must be stalking me.”</p><p><br/>
Kageyama Tobio stood staring at Oikawa, arms stiff at his side’s, fists balled. The setting sun painted his serious expression a glaring orange. His eyes pleaded for an affirmation to approach.</p><p><br/>
“I would like to ask you something, please.” </p><p><br/>
Oikawa tilted his head and with a hand on his hip he said</p><p><br/>
“Eh? What? Didn’t you get enough answers last time?”</p><p><br/>
The black-haired boy began taking long strides towards Oikawa.</p><p>“Yes, however I wanted to-“</p><p><br/>
Oikawa raised a hand, stopping Kageyama with a palm to the chest. This was tiresome. He didn’t want to waste any more time on his old kouhai-come-rival.</p><p><br/>
“You know what, no more free advice.”</p><p><br/>
Oikawa smirked again; <em>this should get rid of him</em>. He grabbed a hold of Kageyama's shirt, pulling him in as he leaned down; their faces only an inch apart. Lowering his eyelids, Oikawa spoke softly.</p><p><br/>
“You want my help? Pay the fee. Suck me off.”</p><p><br/>
Releasing his grip and stifling a chuckle, Oikawa began to spin on his heels, intending to leave Kageyama there flustered and furious. However, Kageyama remained stone-faced as he reached for Oikawa's wrist. Curiosity winning over his disbelief, he let Kageyama swiftly drag him into the nearby public restroom. <br/>
Once they were inside the locked cubicle they stood for a moment, as if neither were willing to go ahead or back down. Returning to his cool façade, Oikawa broke the silence.</p><p><br/>
 “Wow Tobio Chan, you must really value your senpai's knowledge.”</p><p><br/>
Oikawa laughed, Kageyama remained quiet, staring at the floor. Shaking his head, Oikawa patted him on the shoulder before reaching for the door.</p><p><br/>
“Okay, enough playing, I’m leaving.”</p><p><br/>
Abruptly Kageyama dropped to his knees and pulled down Oikawa’s shorts. Without hesitation he began to lick the flaccid dick in front of him. </p><p>
  <em>Whoa for real, he's actually doing it?</em>
</p><p>Oikawa watched in awe as Kageyama awkwardly lapped at his soft cock. He still could have stopped him, but at this point Oikawa had to know how far Kageyama was willing to go. After a moment of clumsy slobbering, Oikawa grabbed him by the chin, tilting his head back until they made eye contact.</p><p><br/>
“Tobio Chan if you’re going to do this, do it properly. Just do it how girls do.”</p><p><br/>
Kageyama’s pale face glared up at him.</p><p><br/>
“Or are you a total virgin?”</p><p><br/>
Oikawa sneered as Kageyama flushed red, the obvious embarrassment on his face made Oikawa’s dick swell. He slid his hand across Kageyama’s face and grabbed a handful of jet-black hair.</p><p><br/>
“Here, open your mouth, be more seductive.”</p><p><br/>
Kageyama obeyed, opening his mouth wide, eyes still locked on to Oikawa’s face.<br/>
Oikawa took his cock in his free hand and brushed it against Kageyama’s flushed cheek, before rubbing the tip against his tongue. Oikawa began to stroke his cock, letting it bob in and out of Kageyama’s gaping mouth. The hot breath and soft tongue sent blood rushing into his cock.<br/>
Oikawa released his hand and placed it atop Kageyama’s head, gently guiding him as he began to sway his hips.</p><p><br/>
“Now suck it.”</p><p><br/>
Kageyama wrapped his lips around Oikawa’s girth and sucked as instructed. He could feel Oikawa’s cock throbbing as it grew bigger inside his mouth. The grip on his head tightened as Oikawa began to thrust harder and deeper into Kageyama’s mouth. Determined as ever to prove himself capable, he resisted the urge to pull back and draw in fresh air. Instead, he maintained eye contact through the tears that now steadily formed and fell from the corners of his blue eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously? Why go this far? Are you that stubborn?</em>
</p><p>Oikawa bit his lip, frustrated by the unflappable expression his kouhai wore. Here he was, getting face fucked on the dirty floor and yet he looks like that. Oikawa wanted to see that face from before, then push it further.</p><p><br/>
“God you really suck at this.”</p><p><br/>
Kageyama flinched. <em>Yes, that’s it</em>.</p><p><br/>
“At this rate, I don’t think I’ll ever get there.”</p><p><br/>
Oikawa watched gleefully as Kageyama finally broke eye contact; his whole face flushed red now as he squirmed with visible discomfort.</p><p><br/>
“Are you even trying Tobio Chan? Hm? Move your tongue, like a kiss. Ah, that’s right, you've probably only kissed your mum.”</p><p><br/>
Despite the obvious shame washing over him, the insults proved to fuel Kageyama. He tried to sync with Oikawa’s hip movements and began to roll his tongue around Oikawa’s cock.<br/>
This reaction was too good. It was better than Oikawa had expected. <em>Too cute</em>.</p><p>He wanted to bully him more; to see more of this flustered Kageyama and how far could he push him.</p><p><br/>
“Ahh” Oikawa gasped, “A quick learner as always, or maybe you were born to be a slut?”</p><p><br/>
Looking down on his usually imperious kouhai, reduced to a teary mess at the mercy of his cock, sent Oikawa over the edge. He yanked at Kageyama’s already dishevelled hair, forcing his cock further than before, testing his limits. Kageyama pulled back for the first time, clearly struggling to breath. <br/>
Oh fuck.</p><p><br/>
Oikawa came, flooding Kageyama’s mouth, before finally releasing his head and steadying himself against the cubicle wall.<br/>
Kageyama fell back, coughing and choking. Leaning on his elbow, he gripped his throat, gasping for air. He looked a complete mess now. His face was a deep scarlet and wet with tears; cum and saliva dripped from his chin. Oikawa felt almost guilty at how satisfied he was with this disgraceful sight, until he saw it.</p><p><br/>
“Tobio Chan, are you hard?”</p><p><br/>
A horrified look swept Kageyama’s face. He looked down to confirm it, before scrambling to his feet and swiftly exiting the cubicle.<br/>
Oikawa let out a chuckle. That was the best expression yet.</p><p><br/>
When he had fixed himself, Oikawa left the restrooms only to find Kageyama long gone. Oikawa dug his hands into his pockets and began walking home, mumbling to himself.</p><p><br/>
“You didn’t even ask me any questions.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please excuse any awkward formatting, working on my phone!</p><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!</p><p> </p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/CorsaIJWTT?s=09">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>